


Love and Dead People【无授权翻译】

by allodo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 译者的话：我到底为啥要翻译这篇，大概是因为比较短『捂脸以及Steven和Dan，我感觉更像是Australia 和New Zealand。
Relationships: America & Canada & England (Hetalia), Canada/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Love and Dead People【无授权翻译】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love and Dead People](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/732372) by LethalIngenuity. 



【无授权翻译】

他们的第一次见面是在目标Toris Laurinaitis【立陶宛】的家中。

Arthur和他的精英赏金猎人渣滓小队已经成功的清除了目标，并且正在认真的处理尸体。

“我还挺喜欢Toris的。”Alfred F. Jones 抽抽鼻子。

“呃，如果你是necrophilia，他是你的了。”Steven戏谑的说。

Dan在角落里安静的观望。

就在这时，一个金色头发的人影进门，手里拿着机枪。那个人影注意到了现场，停下了脚步。紫色的双眼环顾四周。那个人摘下了眼睛，用衬衫的底面擦了擦镜片，就好象屋子里的人可能是光造成的戏法。整个小队因为太过于困惑和惊讶以至于没有使用任何武器。

“噢。你们已经杀了他。”

这就是那个人说的，然后他冷静的走出了门。

\---

他们的第二次相遇时在目标Feliks Lukasiewicz【波兰】的游轮上。

这一次，就只有Arthur处在Feliks的个人船舱里，不同于大嗓门的Alfred，Arthur擅长隐藏气息。他安静的在排气扇里等待一个完美的机会行动。就在这时，他注意到Feliks不是一个人。从排气扇的一角他能看到一个人。那人有着金色的头发垂到肩上，穿着紧紧的贴着修长身躯的红色裙子。当这个人靠近Feliks的时候，迅速的弯腰，从靴子里抽出一把刀，站起，然后切开了Feliks的喉咙。Arthur看到了这个人的脸，意识到这就是上次刺杀时遇到的那个人。Arthur在心里记下这一点：这个人实际上是一位女士，因为她涂着艳丽的红色唇彩，重重的黑色眼线和一点腮红。在离开这间屋子前，她看向排气扇，挥了挥手。

Arthur再一次惊呆了。

\---

“他们还在继续这样抢我们的活！”Alfred双手举到空中大喊，“这已经是第七次了！每次我们要刺杀的时候，我们冲入去，结果我们的目标已经死了！”

“我们不能真的抱怨，”Arthur评论道，“只要目标被干掉了，我们就还可以拿到钱。”

“可是乐趣在哪呢？”Alfred抱怨道。

剩下的队员点头表示赞同。

\---

他们的下一个目标是一个男人，名字是Matthew Williams.

“是他！”Alfred兴奋的说。

“是他啊...”Steven心烦的说。

“是一个‘他’？”Arthur尴尬的说。

“是一个‘他’。”Dan点点头，“你能从他的姿势，他的面部，他的肩膀和他的上腹部看出来。这挺明显的。”

剩下三个队员仔细检视着Dan。Dan的性别依然还是一个迷。

\---

Arthur和Alfred一同站在失去意识的Matthew身边。

“他很可爱。”Arthur喜爱的说。

“他看上去很像我。”Alfred实事求是的说。

然后他转向Arthur，“你觉得我可爱吗？”

Arthur用枪后座打Alfred的头作为回应。

\---

“你们为什么不杀了我？”Matthew Williams问，他现在被捆在Arthur身前的座椅上。

“你很迷人。”Arthur说。

“我希望你没有对你的所有目标都这么说。”Matthew叹息道。

Arthur弯下膝盖，双手捧住了Matthew的脸颊。

“只对那些真正漂亮的人这么说。”

\---

小队在起居室里坐成一圈。

“为什么我们不杀了他？”Alfred问。

“Alfred只是想要杀了他，然后他就能和他做爱。”Steven评价道。

“当他活着的时候，你依然可以和他做爱，你知道的。”Dan说。

一抹红晕涌上Alfred的脸，“闭嘴！我不是necrophilia！”

“我觉得他对我们这个队来说是一个不错的投资（asset）。”Arthur说。

就在这时，其他队员发出了痴痴的傻笑声。Alfred说，“你的意思是他有一个不错的‘屁...股...资(ass...et)’。”

在Arthur能够发出一些英式咒骂之前，一个柔然的声音划破空气。

“嗯，打扰了...”

所有的眼睛都转向了门口，Matthew手里拿着绳子站在那里。

“我有点无聊，所以就决定解开绳子，但是...”他看向他的脚，好像因为他们的瞪视而不知道应该怎么办。他摆弄了一下绳子，然后脸深深的红了，“我不知道如何把我自己捆回椅子上，我非常抱歉！我这就走。”

他礼貌的把绳子放到Arthur的脚下，然后转身走出大门。

“噢我的神啊。”Alfred说，他的嘴大张着，“是只有我这么觉得，还是刚才那一幕就是特别的火辣？”

Arthur只是同意的点点头。

\---

五个月之后，他们再次把Matthew捆到椅子上。

“你们需要来点什么吗？”Matthew礼貌的问。

“是的，”Arthur急冲冲的说，“我们想要你加入我们这个队。”

Matthew的头歪向一边，好像一只小动物。

“为什么你们想这样？”

“你有一个很棒的股...资！”Alfred喊道，他被Steven用手肘击打了腹部。

“是的，”Arthur同意道，“我们想要你是因为你有一个很棒的屁股。”

“呃，兄弟，你不是说投资吗？”Steven不悦的说。

Arthur舔舔嘴唇，“我的意思就是我自己刚才在说的。”

\---

“现在，向我们的最新的成员举杯，Matthew Williams!”

“向Matthew Williams!” 小队喊道，将他们的啤酒瓶子胜利似的举起来。

“你需要来点什么吗，亲爱的？”Arthur转向Matthew问道。

“你能帮我介绍一下这个队伍的其他成员吗？”Matthew问，他害羞的笑着。

Alfred从他的椅子上站起来，双手抓着自己的腰带，一个大大的笑容出现在他的脸上，“当然了，宝贝，让我把你介绍给我的小弟弟，我很确定你的嘴会很熟悉——”

“如你所愿，吾爱，” Arthur说，忽略了Alfred。他把他的枪指向了Steven，但是没有看向那个方向。

“那是Steven。”Steven给了Matthew一个大大的笑容。

Arthur把他的手枪指向房间的一角，Dan在那里安静的观望。“那个雌雄同体的是Dan。”Dan点了点头。

“这边这个蠢货是Alfred。”Arthur在手上转了转枪，然后指向了Alfred。接着一声响亮的砰和一个被吓到的尖叫。

“草拟的Arthur，你差点打到我！”

“差点，”Arthur重复道，一边把他的啤酒盖子射开。

\---

在结束了下一个任务介绍之后，Arthur来到Matthew身边。

“你有什么问题吗？”他问，他看到了一张困惑的脸。

“是的。那并不是真的介绍吧。你只是展示了那张目标的照片，并且表示‘这是Sadik Adnan【土耳其】，我们要去杀了他’。”

“这就是我刚才做的，吾爱。”

“你们不会有每个人更具体的任务吗？”

Arthur皱起了眉毛，一边思考，“Alfred，他负责清理房间，Steven做饭，Dan负责洗衣服-”

Matthew皱眉。“不是，我是说，就像《十一罗汉》？你们不会有一个人负责重武器，一个负责运输或者什么类似的那种？”

“噢，我们没有那种类型的。”

“那么...你们怎么决定谁做什么？”

Arthur耸了耸肩，“石头，剪子，布。”

\---

Matthew觉得Arthur在开玩笑，直到他们真的需要决定谁来放炸弹，谁来杀目标。

“所以这次是在Steven和Alfred之间。”他说。正当他这么说的时候，那两个人面对面站立，双脚与肩膀同宽。

“开始！”Arthur喊道，同时两个男人发出一致的尖叫。

“哈！”Steven胜利的大叫，“看上去这次轮到你了！”

Alfred孩子气的往地上跺脚，“你不能在玩石头剪子布的时候用枪，这个游戏是石头剪子布！”

“不管怎么说，我赢了，兄弟。”

Alfred嘟嘴，气冲冲的走了，“你一直在用枪，Steven！”

\---

当Alfred看着Arthur渴望的注视着Matthew的时候，他暗笑起来。

“你是个gaaaaay。”

“不，我不是。”Arthur争辩。

Alfred翻了翻眼睛，然后溜达到Matthew身边，他紧紧的拧了Matthew的屁股，这让Matthew发出了一声尖叫，然后扇了Alfred的脸。但是这一点都不疼。

好吧，其实还是疼的。

疼的很厉害。

但是能看到Arthur嫉妒的表情是完完全全值得的。

\---

为了刺杀Roderich Edelstein【奥地利】，小队必须衣着古典。

他们站在舞会房间里。Arthur从一英里开外的地方看到了Matthew。他穿着白色细条纹西装，打着红色的领带，梳着一个马尾辫，他看上去绝对美丽。

在很多的来自Steven和Alfred的故意教唆之后，Arthur走到Matthew身边。

“你看起来绝美，我能和你跳个舞吗？”他一边说，一边伸出手。

Matthew笑了，把一只带着白手套的手放到Arthur的手中。

“当然。”

Matthew眨了眨眼睛。

Arthur的心飘了起来。

\---

“Alfred，”Arthur悄声说，他站在Alfred房间的门口，他的人影被房间外面的柔和灯光点亮。“我觉得我是个gay。我觉得我爱上了Matthew Williams。”

“我太为你高兴了。”Alfred讽刺的喃喃的说，他把被子拉到脑袋上来遮光。

“我爱上了Matthew Williams。”Arthur做梦似的重复。

“很好，为什么你不滚出我的房间，去麻烦其他想要睡觉的人呢？”

这就是接下来Arthur做了的事情。

\---

今天的目标是Antonio Fernandez Carriedo【西班牙】。因为他住在西班牙，小队需要旅行。

Matthew和Arthur匍匐在地上，用树来隐藏自己。大厦就在眼前，Matthew可以看到每个在窗户前的人影。

而这个大厦有很多窗户。

“这里有很多守卫，Arthur。你真的认为——”

Arthur一只带着手套的手点上了Matthew的嘴唇。“嘘，”他说，“看。”

Arthur站起来，用手摆成了一个枪的形状，然后把它指向站在前方的一个守卫。

“嘭，”他说，Matthew看到那个守卫的头被打穿了。

“啪，啪，啪，”三个男人倒在地上。

“嗙！”Arthur喊道，Matthew看到整个楼被炸掉了。

Arthur把他的手摆成的手枪挪到嘴唇边，然后吹了吹它。

“我把这叫做射击，亲爱的。”

Matthew看着向着天空中的舞动的火焰，然后他向Arthur转过头来。

“这是激情的国家。”他沉沉的说。

“那是什么意思？”Arthur问道。

“让我们亲热一下。”

在大楼燃烧的时候，他们两个正在亲热。

\---

当他们站在血染和没有生机的Braginski【俄罗斯】家族的前方，他们扣住了手。

“你真的觉得我美丽吗？”Matthew问。

Arthur用一个带血的手抚摸Matthew的脸颊。

“我当然这么觉得。”

\---

当他们试图躲避一个比他们认为的要更难杀的目标，Basch Zwingli【瑞士】的一阵弹雨的时候，Matthew给了Arthur一个不安的眼神。

“我觉得你太过了，并且没有计划性。”Matthew评价。

“没人问你的意见。”Arthur回击。

这就是事情开始走下坡路的时候。

\---

Matthew在一个扫帚柜子里发现了他们，他们全身都是酒味。

“这是怎么回事？”他嘶嘶的说，一边把Arthur和Alfred拉开。

“是啥么事。”Alfred聪明的声明。

Arthur却已经吓坏了，在他醉的迷糊的时候，他把Alfred认成了Matthew。

“Matthew——这不是你想的那样，我发誓！”

Matthew嘟嘴，气冲冲的走了。

\---

Matthew没有加入他们的下一个活，他还在生气的撅嘴。

Alfred注意到Arthur独自站在目标公寓大楼的前面。

“伙计！”Alfred说，他尝试着和Arthur说理，“别怪我，我们当时都喝醉了，你把我拉到柜子里，我没有——草，在你打算把这里炸掉之前警告我！”

在他离开烧着的大楼时Arthur只是皱着眉头。

\---

“我要离开。”Matthew说，他把他的东西打包进了一个粗呢袋子。

“你可以试试。”Arthur声明。

Matthew尝试了，他失败了。他们把他捆到床上。

\---

“你是个装模作样的傲慢bastard，觉得自己总可以逃开各种想要避免的指责，”Matthew说。Arthur已经抓到他第七次逃跑，并把他再次捆到了床上。

“我不在乎你说什么。我就一直坐在这里，直到你为你侮辱我的眉毛道歉。”

Matthew翻了翻眼睛，“可以，做你想做的，至少把我的裤子还给我。”

“不。”

\---

在第十次尝试之后，Matthew成功的逃走了。

Arthur为此歇斯底里，趴在地板上哭泣。Steven的手抚摸着Arthur的背，Dan递给Arthur更多的啤酒瓶子。

“如果他早死了，你还可以和他做爱并且不用担心他会离开。”Alfred说。

就是这次Alfred意识到即使Arthur喝醉了，他也是个非常棒的枪手。

\---

在刺杀Gilbert Beilschmidt【普鲁士】失败之后，Alfred开了一次秘密的会议。

“伙计们，”他说，即使他不确定Dan是一个伙计还是姐们。“我们需要把Matthew找回来 ，Arthur已经控制不住自己了。”

“哦，还没有那么糟啦，”Dan说，“Arthur有点失去控制，但是他会没事的。”

Steven清了清嗓子，“当Arthur看到Gilbert的时候，他说，‘我是一个赏金猎人，我要杀了你。拿着这把枪，在我杀了你之前杀了我。’然后他就给了Gilbert一把枪。”

“你瞧，”Dan说，“没有那么糟糕吧。”

\---

在半夜的时候，其他所有的三名成员都醒了过来。Arthur在无可自控的哭泣，并且大喊Matthew的名字。在半夜的时候这样实在有些太过了。

“好吧，这事可能有些糟糕。”Dan承认说。

\---

“为什么我们在这里？”Arthur喃喃的说，Alfred把他拽过了房间。就Arthur看到的，到处都有女人在管子上跳很艳的舞。 “我不喜欢女人。”

“我们不是来见女人的。”

他把他带到了后面，这里有一间私人的房间。Arthur和Alfred一起坐下来，等待他们的艺人。

“我不喜欢这个。”

“闭上嘴看，Arthur。”

从帘子的后面走出了Matthew Williams，他穿着一件蓝色的无肩带的裙子和黑色的高跟，他没戴眼镜。

“你好啊，男孩们。”他用一个又高又尖的声音说道，但是当他靠得更近的时候，他可以真实的看到他的顾客们都是谁。

“Alfred！”Matthew叫了一声，“为什么你要把他带到这里来？”

Arthur呆头呆脑的说，“你真惊艳，Matthew。”

“我讨厌你。”

Matthew裙子一摆，他转身走了。

\---

“放开我！”Matthew高喊。

Matthew依然穿着裙子，但是没有戴眼镜。Arthur紧紧的抓着他的手臂，就是不放开。

“我爱你。现在下雨了。我们来亲热吧。”

然后他们亲热。之后所有事情都被原谅了。

\---

爆炸的冲击波震过了几个街区，声音被传的更远。在瓦砾和废墟中躺着两个男人。他们在地面上爬行，流了很多血，但是他们没有死。

“草，”那个波浪卷的短金发男子出声，他转过身来仰躺着，“这是我最后一次和你一起干活，下一次我要和Alfred走。”

他的同伴躺在他身边的地板上，沙金色的头发里都是灰尘，翠绿的双眼的瞳孔有些放大，“你太温柔了，吾爱。”他轻声说。他们两个人慢慢的颤抖着站起来。

他们搜查了现场——爆炸把整栋楼左面的区域毁掉了。

“正如计划的那样。”Arthur说，一边用手把灰尘从他曾经的西装上刷走。

“计划？”Matthew嘲讽道，“我们被草tmd炸到了天上，我们说不定也炸了Dan！”

“小伤亡。”

在布满碎石的某个地方，Dan喊道，“我没事！”

“我希望我挂掉的时候你不会把我说成是一个小伤亡。”

Alfred喊道，“Matthew，如果你挂了，我一定要上你！”，Matthew和Arthur忽略了他。

Arthur把Matthew的脸挑起，让他面对他的脸，“我们绝不会挂掉的，亲爱的。我们是无敌的。”

在背景音里有警笛响起，Steven喊着说是时候离开了。

“一个快吻？”

Matthew怒气冲冲的说，“好吧，只为你，Arthur。”

\-----

作者的话：认真的说，我写了啥LOL。是的，这个故事就是这么偶然的发生了。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：我到底为啥要翻译这篇，大概是因为比较短『捂脸
> 
> 以及Steven和Dan，我感觉更像是Australia 和New Zealand。


End file.
